shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardrone
The Guardrones (ガードローン'' Gādorōn'') are a new class of human weapons (人間兵器, ningen-heiki) designed by and overseen by World Government scientist, Dr. Prometheus. Unlike their Marine counterpart, the Pacifista, the Guardrones were specifically ordered for manufacturing by the government itself, as they felt that the successes of the Pacifista would lead to other great breakthroughs in technology, if the same concept was applied. And thus, the first attempts at recreacting a human weapon were made. However, as the World Government was unable to contact Marine head scientist, Dr. Vegapunk at the time, the technicians and scientists involved had many more instances of trial and error than the Marines had. It had gotten so bad, that the laboratory itself had been occassionally referred to as "a human butcher shop," or even "the shinigami's office" by some of the employees there. This is due to the fact that since the Guardrones were human weapons, that effectively made all active Guardrones living cyborgs; humans with technological modifications implanted into them. As explained by surviving Guardrone experiment, Forge Mary, she was among the many unwilling guinea pigs used for the tests required, in order to see if a successful Guardrone could be created. Unfortunately for those involved, the fatality rate was disturbingly high. Only Forge Mary herself managed to survive the ordeal. It's also been said by her that while she was originally going to be spared, due to her usefullness as one of the more skilled engineers among the World Government's technicians, she was ultimately sacrificed for the good of scientific progress. After the surgery involved, Forge Mary was labeled as "Experiment #14," as she was the 14th in a list of subjects who were made into cyborgs. She was branded with this number on her right shoulder, and was expected to now carry out her new duties as a Guardrone. However, Mary rebelled against her former colleagues and flew into an uncontrollable rage, effectively destroying a good portion of the lab she was in. The scene was enough to frighten quite a few of her fellow technicians who were involved at the time. After the incident, Mary became the first and only Guardrone to escape the government's influence, and went out to sea as a nomad from then on, before ultimately joining a crew of pirates known as The Valkyrie Pirates. After Mary's escape, the government continued its Guardrone operations in secret, hoping to perfect the so-called "flaws" it saw in them. While Mary was an employee for the World Government and had retained her humanity throughout the traumatic experience and afterward, the future Guardrones that were made after Mary's escape were chosen from various prisons throughout the world, as the government considered using criminals for Guardrone bases as "more ethical." These "perfected" Guardrones would later lose their sense of humanity and become strictly loyal to the World Government after completion. While there have been a few attempts by the government to place their Guardrones within the ranks of the Marines, the Marines have consistently denied their requests, as they have told the World Government that they feel secure with their Pacifista, and do not see the need in using the Guardrones so long as the Pacifista continue to show outstanding work when called upon. Nevertheless, the government is still persistently making offers to aid the Marines with their Guardrones. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers As cyborgs, the Guardrones are naturally physically superior to the average person. Each Guardrone, including the 14 prototypes, is designed with a metal casing which reinforces the skeletal structure of the Guardrones, and improves their sturdiness against damage. The metal appears to be highly resistant, as even cannonballs don't seem to slow them down in the slightest. Additionally, as explained by Forge Mary, Guardrones have inbuilt mechanisms along their musculature which consistently pumps organic chemicals into the Guardrone's muscles. These chemical pumps serve to make the muscle mass of its respective Guardrone thicker, and more likely to react to electric signals sent along the Guardrone's nervous system from its brain. The thicker muscles thus increase the Guardrone's strength, which in turn also improves their overall speed; whereas the improved nervous system decreases the time needed for the body to act upon the brain's thoughts, which drastically increases the Guardrones' reflexes. Due to the combined metal reinforcements and chemical pumps, a Guardrone's natural strength, speed and reflexes can easily outclass almost anything around them, and even rival the raw power and speed of various powerful criminals. The stamina of a Guardrone is also respectable, as all of their components run on the electric signals of the nervous system in order to function. This gives the Guardrones yet another edge over their competition, since this allows the Guardrones to perform large quantities of work and physical activity without expending even more energy than usual. In much the same fashion as one would move their arm or leg, a Guardrone can activate and deactivate their weaponry and other mechanisms through willpower alone. Also, the immune system of a Guardrone is increased to make them more capable fighters and agents for the World Government. Thus, a Guardrone does not easily succumb to the effects of disease and poison like most others would, making the Guardrones far more formidable adversaries. Another testament to the Guardrone's physical prowess is that unlike the Pacifista, which came before them, the Guardrones are all crafted by adding metal implants and modifications to still living subjects. Therefore, if the subject had trained himself to become far stronger, faster or had simply increased his stamina, then the cyborg attachments will only serve to boost the subject's attributes further. Likewise, if the subject knew martial arts or was trained in how to use a weapon, then the Guardrone too will have knowledge in certain fighting styles and forms of weapon handling, such as sword fighting or sniping. This also includes Devil Fruit powers and the ability to use Haki, which seems to place certain Guardrones leaps and miles ahead of those without Devil Fruit abilities or Haki usage. A trait that all Guardrones also share are their highly developed eyes. A Guardrone's eyes, while appearing no different from that of how they looked before the modification process, is enhanced to superhuman levels. When activated, a Guardrone's eyes will grant the cyborg various forms of sight; including infrared vision to allow the Guardrone to see various degrees of heat, night vision which lets a Guardrone see in dark environments, and telescopic vision to allow them to observe things from large distances. The most significant common appliance amongst all Guardrones however, are their AIs. Even for the original prototypes, like Mary, every Guardrone is given a functioning computer which is surgically attached on to the Guardrone's brain. This doesn't seem to hamper the Guardrone's organic faculties in the slightest, but rather, improves them drastically. While the AIs of the perfected Guardrones act in a uniform manner, it seems Mary's AI is different. As Mary's humanity was left intact, her AI does not interfere or usurp control of her more dominant mental state. Instead, it merely supports Mary from behind the scenes, by giving her access to its programs and functions. However, if Mary becomes unconscious through damage or other sudden, drastic reasons, her AI will take full control of her body and act on its own; usually by doing whatever it takes to preserve Mary's life and give her enough time to recuperate naturally. Perfect Guardrones however, have no sense of humanity or free will, and act according to the tasks instilled into their AIs; mostly serving the World Government in various ways. In a sense, these AIs no longer cooperate or support the Guardrone's brain, but rather take control away from the brain and act as instructed. Inversely, this causes the brain to support the AI instead. As the most important detail of the Guardrones, the AIs serve two large roles. As AIs (which stands for "Artificial Intelligence,") the computers are capable of learning independently; regardless of the mental state of its host. As a result, the AIs can pick up various details and information they receive from the Guardrone's surroundings, store it and then share the information with the host brain. This gives the Guardrones a larger intellect than most cyborgs, as well as supports them in general by saving any information the AIs pick up, which can be later accessed at any point in time. Secondly, the AIs have a built in database which houses a vast collection of data on various notorious criminals throughout the world. The most important of information tends to revolve around the Revolutionary Army, pirates, brokers and other fugitives of the sort; with those like mountain bandits barely, if ever known at all, given they're deemed unworthy of the Guardrones' effort and time. When coming across a potential wanted criminal, a Guardrone will normally access its databanks and recall various information regarding the criminal; such as name, type of criminal, bounty price, affiliations and crimes they've committed. When doing so, a Guardrone's eyes will become red once the AI has become activated. Unlike perfected Guardrones however, prototypes like Mary and Kurenai Sora, or rogue Guardrones such as Dracule Miraak can freely tap into the criminal database whenever they please, and will not have the data presented to them upon seeing a criminal. A major drawback to the database however, is that it must be regularly updated by Marine or government personnel, in order to ensure the Guardrone is up to date on the status and activities of wanted criminals. Those without access to government and Marine support, whether due to circumstances such as location or disability, or simply because the Guardrone itself is an outlaw therefore cannot obtain these updates, and will have their databases limited to when the AI was implanted into the host's head, or when the AI was last modified. While Guardrones do indeed share many similar traits, they also have many differences amongst the various models. Some Guardrones may be designed after a particular person or even another Guardrone if the person in question is highly desirable as the Guardrone's model. However, many more Guardrones stand out as individuals, with rarely any two Guardrones sharing an exact likeness (unless on purpose.) While the lack of solidarity inhibits the ability to replace a skilled and reliable Guardrone if it should be lost or destroyed, the diversity amongst the Guardrones helps to make their presence harder to predict, unlike the Pacifista, whom are all modeled after Bartholomew Kuma. This also gives Guardrones the element of surprise, should they need to take down opponents undetected. And much like their differing appearances, Guardrones can have a wide assortment of equipment and weaponry. Guardrones are typically given an arsenal that would best suit their specific duties and natural abilities; ranging from sonic cannons, to lasers, firearms, and even weaponry based off various Devil Fruit powers, such as the Ice Ice Fruit or the Magma Magma Fruit. The difference in abilities and weaponry further adds to the Guardrones' unpredictability and diversity. For example, Mary was given a cannon in her right arm, and has a Transponder Snail built into her for communication purposes, while Kurenai can withdraw blades from her body or hair, and was given artificial wings which allow her to fly. And as Mary has shown, Guardrones who still possess their humanity can alter their cybernetic bodies; be it adding on to previously built mechanisms and devices, changing their parts entirely, or even removing devices they no longer want. Despite the impressive quality of the Guardrones, they are still capable of susceptibility to numerous things. As they are still living, breathing people, Guardrones can be killed if damaged sufficiently enough. And while their immune systems are superhuman, they can still contract diseases and suffer poisoning if the virus or poison is powerful enough. Most importantly is the need to keep Guardrones nourished and rested. As living beings, Guardrones still require food, beverages and sleep in order to remain fully functional and at peak condition. Lack of rest and nourishment hinders a Guardrone considerably, and can lead to death if left unchecked. And much like their Pacifista predecessors, if a perfect Guardrone becomes injured beyond repair, such as by damaging their AI or internal machinery, they can go haywire and act in a way which some bystanders have referred to as "crazy." Like Pacifistas, a malfunctioning Guardrone may have a tendency to attack indiscriminately and without warning in all directions. They may also act erratically in other ways, such as speaking gibberish, making odd bodily motions or even freeze in place indefinitely. Their senses may also become impaired, as some perfect Guardrones have been seen being dispatched, when they could have easily avoided the danger. Given they're created from an organic body, Guardrones can also still bleed, and thus will die of blood loss if the wounds are unattended. History 'The Guardrone Project Begins' 'Test Experiment #14' Guardrone Units *Prototype #4 (Kurenai Sora): One of the 13 Guardrone prototypes who had died during the cyborg conversion process. However, unlike the others, Kurenai regained consciousness at the last minute and escaped the control of the World Government. Upon being freed by Hiro Xanthe, Kurenai joined him in escaping the Marines and later creating the Thunder Beast Pirates. She currently holds a 72,000,000 as the Cyan Cyborg. *Prototype #14 (Forge Mary): Escaped the control of the World Government and was given a bounty of 50,000,000 for doing so (as well as being a signifigant threat by being a possible leak of information regarding the Guardrone project.) Later went on to become the shipwright for The Valkyrie Pirates. *Guardrone #1 (Dracule Miraak): First "perfected" Guardrone to be created. Was a former member of the True Graves before defecting, and gained a bounty of 190,000,000. He now seems to have broken free and regained his humanity, and is now a pirate. *Guardrone #2 (Via): A "perfect" Guardrone. Via is a kunoichi who hails from Iga Region and currently works as a Marine Vice Admiral; making her another attempt to include the cyborgs within the Marines. She is also a member of the Junishin, working under the code name of "Ox." *Guardrone #34 (Erebus): A "perfected" Dokken Guardrone that was once the captain of the pirate crew known as The Nocturnal Pirates. He was taken out of imprisonment to only wind up as a Guardrone against his will. After performing many tasks for the World Government on the front lines, he was ultimately subdued and had his AI reprogrammed by the feared Madman, Isaac Giovanni. Erebus now serves The No Beard Pirates as one of their faithful turned Guardrones, and one of many various weapons and tools under their command. His former bounty was worth ???. *Guardrone #55 (Lazuli): One of the "perfect" Guardrones that once operated under the services of the World Government before being hijacked by The No Beard Pirates. She now works as Giovanni's personal assistant, both in and out of battle. Her former bounty was ???. Major Battles Trivia *The name for the Guardrones was suggested to me by fellow user and good friend, 1NF3RNO. *Guardrone is a portmanteau of the words Guard and Drone. This reflects the very nature of the Guardrones themselves. External Links World Government - One Piece Wiki article about the World Government. which the Guardrones serve under and are produced by Cyborg - One Piece Wiki article about cyborgs, which is what the Guardrones are Pacifista - One Piece Wiki article about the Pacifista, which inspired the Guardrones Site Navigation Category:Guardrone Category:World Government Experiment Category:World Government Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Cyborg Category:Weapons